


lupus stella

by Kaarina_Riddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle
Summary: Sirius writes a letter to Remus, letting him know he's staying with James for the rest of the Summer





	1. The Letters

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first real attempt at Fanfiction and it has been sitting in my docs for a while! Updates will be sporadic as I still have to write the ending but it will be about 5-6k in the end. 
> 
> This was written for my friend Lily who has been obsessed with this pairing since the beginning of them first coming into the series and seeing their interactions in the Shrieking Shack.

Sirius sat there for hours trying to think of how to tell Remus that he was staying with James for the rest of the summer. Without telling him what had happened. They were meant to meet up in Diagon Alley later this afternoon but Sirius didn't want Remus seeing him like this.

He knew that his boyfriend would have a major conniption and probably go and do something stupid. Sirius thought back to the other night when he had barely escaped with his life. If it wasn't for James and the emergency portkey he would have been dead.

_Flashback_

_Sirius was in his room writing to Remus and had just rolled the piece of parchment up and given it to the owl when his mother Walburga blasted the door open. “Boy, get down stairs now, they are here to collect you to take you to him, you will do what they say.”_

_Sirius knew who she meant straight away and became frightened. He didn't want to become a death eater. What would they make him do? What would his friends think? What would Remus think? He quickly grabbed his wand and hid it up his sleeve. He checked that James’ chain was still around his neck and went downstairs to face his fate._

_When he got down stairs it was Bellatrix and Lucius waiting for him. That was his first clue that something wasn't right. “Come here baby cousin, we are just going to take a little trip, we won't be long.” said his cousin with a smirk and an evil glint in her eyes._

_That was when Sirius definitely knew that he had made the right decision bringing his emergency portkey. He hesitated so Lucius his cousin Narcissa’s husband grabbed his arm dragged Sirius to him and apparated._

_Sirius felt the tight feeling in his chest and couldn't breathe for a minute then just as sudden it disappeared. He looked around as he was looking around he heard another loud pop and realised Bellatrix had arrived. They were in some clearing of some dark and dank forest._

_Lucius pushed Sirius away and he landed hard on his back. Bellatrix told him to stand up and when he wouldn't, when he refused to she pointed her wand at him and he knew exactly where this was going before she said the words and Sirius braced for the excruciating pain that was to come. “Crucio” she said in a clear and controlled manner and the red light shot towards him and when it hit him, he bit his tongue so he wouldn't scream._

_The pain was indescribable, it was the worst pain he had ever felt, like a thousand swords being punctured through his body at once. She let up after some time and leant over Sirius and said “now dear cousin, are you going to get up and face us or are you going to lie on the ground like the cowardly, despicable lion, now your mother thinks we are taking you to him, but we aren't we are under orders to have some fun.”_

_At this point she stood up and Lucius said a spell Sirius had never heard of “Dolor Intrinsecus” a purple light shot at him and this time he couldn't help but scream at the pain that felt like it was ripping him apart from the inside out, this was worse than the cruciatus curse._

_“That hit the spot dear, would you teach me?” Bellatrix preened at Lucius he chuckled and came up behind her and grabbed her wand arm._

_“You move your wand in a downward slash like so” at this moment he leant down and nibbled on her ear and said “then my dear, just say the incantation Dolor Intrinsecus”. Sirius was shocked that he would be like this with her when he was married to her sister but why should he be surprised Sirius thought he is a vile death eater._

_The torture went on for hours by the end of it Sirius didn't even have the energy to move his arm to use the portkey. Lucius walked over to him and said “what a weak little lion you are, you weren't even brave enough to stand up”. Then he kicked Sirius in the ribs and for what was probably the fiftieth time in the last few hours he lost his breath._

_They grabbed him up and apparated into the drawing room of his horrid mothers house. When Sirius looked up she was standing there looking as happy as could be. Lucius and Bellatrix said their goodbyes and left._

_He tried to stand up when she pulled her wand on him and used a cutting curse and said “you should be ashamed of yourself boy, that was a test and you failed, now you must pay.” As she went to raise her wand again Sirius got a sudden burst of energy just enough to reach up and tap the portkey with his wand that was still up his sleeve._

_Just as he felt the lurch and saw the bright light coming at him from his mother's wand he disappeared and when he landed in the Entrance Way of the Potter Manor all he had time to do was say “help” in a slight voice and then the blackness surrounded him._

That was four days ago and Sirius had only just woken up and he had 3 letters from Remus, the first one was saying how excited he was to meet up in Diagon Alley, the second asking if Sirius still wanted to meet up and the third asking what the hell was going on to keep Sirius from writing to him.

Sirius could tell from the quick and messy scrawl that was the letter that he was worried. Just as Sirius pulled out a piece of parchment to write back to Remus, an owl started irately scratching at the window. He opened the window let it in and untied the letter that was attached as soon as He saw the handwriting he knew that it was Remus again.

He opened the letter and read it to himself:

**_Dear Sirius,_ **

**_I am assuming the worst has happened and that you are in some kind of trouble, I hope that this letter finds you well but if it doesn't and I don't get a response to this letter I am coming to your house._ **

**_I don't care what happens I am worried about you and need to see that you are safe. So I am giving you 4 hours and then I am coming to get you no matter what I have to do to get you out._ **

**_I hope that this letter has found you,_ **

**_Love always your Remus._ **

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_ He was going to go ape when Sirius told him… if he told him. No he had to. He was having a war within himself but knew he would have to tell him otherwise Sirius would be doing something he absolutely detested, lying.

He quickly summoned his parchment, quill and ink and got to writing to him.

**_My dear Moony,_ **

**_I'm sorry that I haven't been in contact with you over the past few days I have been incapacitated, I know that sounds suspicious. I want to say first that I am now safe and that I am staying with Prongs. Please, please don't get angry and do something stupid when you read this I don't want that on my conscious._ **

**_Okay here I go_ **

**_The other night just after I wrote to you to say yes to meeting in Diagon Alley my mother came to get me under the guise of death eaters taking me to him I was so scared and all I could think of was never seeing you again._ **

**_I had to go with her because otherwise it would have been worse. When I got down stairs none other than my dear cousin Bellatrix and Lucius were waiting for me._ **

**_They took me between them and apparated to a forest, I knew instantly that something was wrong and soon found out just how wrong I was. I was tortured by them for hours. All I could think of was never getting out of there and seeing you and the marauders._ **

**_I thought I was going to die there but after a few hours they stopped and took me home. Mother was waiting for me and started the torture again because I had shamed the family. I only got out of there because of the emergency portkey that James gave me._ **

**_I'm still pretty beat up and I am in a lot of pain. If you still want to see me Mrs P said that you could come here as she won't let me leave the house until she can go with me._ **

**_Please promise me you won't do anything I just want you to come see me and not have to deal with my family._ **

**_Love always and forever,_ **

**_Your Padfoot_ **

Sirius read over the letter to make sure he had everything he wanted to include rolled it up and gave it to the owl and said _“please hurry.”_

It was 2 hours before he heard anything back and it wasn't in the way he thought it would be, there was a knock on the door and then it opened he thought it was going to be Mrs P or James coming to check on him again but it was even better.

 


	2. Remus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus decides a response in person is better than a letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One again dedicated to my amazing friend Lily! 
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

When Remus got the letter from Sirius and read it he couldn't wait to see him, He had to go but he had to calm down first Remus was furious, how could his mother do this. It took him about an hour to calm himself and then he rushed out of the house and went to the designated apparation spot for his town and quickly apparated to the Potters Manor.

When he arrived and rang the doorbell a few times and when he rang it for a fourth time the door finally opened to a frazzled looking House Elf opened the door and muttered something about impatient teens.

Remus didn't even say Hi to the Potters or James just rushed upstairs to the room he knew that Sirius would be in. Remus struck the door a few times with his fist until Sirius opened the door and his mouth dropped agape.

“Sirius, oh how I have missed you and your idiocy! I have been frantically waiting for you to reply to my letter! Please, never go without contact for this long again. Next time, I won't be able to help myself but to come and find you and if you are in a bad way I won't be responsible for my actions, I don't care who has done it to you, it is taking all my strength and control not to go to your mother right now and make her pay for what she and those vile things subjected you to.” Remus took in a deep breath and stopped his rant.

Sirius looked taken aback, but then rushed into his arms and pulled Remus into a bone crushing hug.

“I'll try and make sure I never worry you again like that, love. I'm so glad that you are here I've missed my Moony” Sirius rushed out.

We walked over to the bed, laid down and gazed into each other's eyes not blinking for what felt like an hour, then Sirius started to lean in and tantalizingly slow brought his full lips to Remus’, Remus could taste the sweetness of his tongue on his lips as Sirius dipped his tongue through Remus’ lips into his mouth and started aggressively tying his tongue with Remus’, just like he liked it, Remus felt a deep moan come from the depths of his insides, and felt the heat of the kiss move through his body.

Just as Sirius started to move his hands Remus took control, Remus moved his hands above his head and growled lowly to tell him to keep them there and then he moved his mouth down to where Sirius’ shoulder met his neck and bit down, not enough to break the skin but enough to show him that he could if he wanted to.

At this Sirius moaned, it sent Remus’ arousal from slight to a frantic need to have him. He immediately started to make his way down his mates lithe, toned body, towards his manhood.

Nipping his way down, Remus bypassed the iron rod that was fully erect and made his way down the other man’s legs, he took his time nipping, biting and licking his way up Sirius’ legs until Sirius was begging for him to put him out of his misery.

Remus chuckled at how quick he could get his boyfriend begging and moved his way back up and grabbed onto Sirius’ manhood and marvelled at how large and thick the penis was, he then took it into his mouth and kept engulfing it until he could go no further, he had practically swallowed the phallus, he started to move his mouth, each time he engulfed the manhood he would get faster.

Sirius was writhing and trying not to move his hands from where the werewolf had placed them as he knew that it would mean punishment when Remus was in protective, alpha mode.

Remus slowly drew his mouth off of Sirius and moved up his body “Are you ready?” Sirius moaned and nodded.

He was quickly turned over so his stomach was on the bed and his ass was pointing to the roof. Remus quickly did a nonverbal lubricant spell and lined himself up to his mates behind.

It was a tight fit at first, like it always was so Remus rested inside of Sirius for a second to let him get used to him being inside of his anus and relax.

Sirius practically begged Remus to move, he was taking too long and Sirius needed more friction. He was so beyond turned on. Remus reached around him and took his penis into his hand as he started to move inside of Sirius he also moved his hand up and down his length for extra stimulation.

Sirius was begging for release at this point “Please, Remus, please harder, faster” he moaned out.

Remus growled and started pistoning his hips and moving in and out faster and harder than before. He could feel Sirius’ orgasm coming through the pulsing of his length. Remus did the one thing that would make his boyfriend go over the edge into oblivion straight away. He bit down hard on his shoulder and thrust hard one more time and felt the clenching of Sirius’ ass around his penis. As he felt a hot liquid spill over his hand he let go of his control and brought himself to a finish. Filling Sirius up to the brim with cum, the ultimate claim.

He collapsed for a minute and then pulled out rolling onto the bed and grabbed Sirius in a hug. They fell asleep not long after that, Remus woke up for a few seconds to pull the sheet up over the two of them. Falling back into his dream of his revenge on Sirius’ family straight away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this first chapter xx


End file.
